Puffle Rescue
Puffle Rescue is a game that was released on Monday, March 15, 2010. It is about rescuing puffles from dangerous situations. This game is located in the Mine right outside of the Cave Mine. Like most of the other games in Club Penguin, you can earn coins in this game. On Puffle Rescue you can get a moss key to unlock a exclusive secret room on Club Penguin, to do this you need to become a member and complete the Black Puffle level. Creatures Bats Bats are helpful creatures found in the Pink Puffle stage of Puffle Rescue. They start to appear in Level 6. If the Penguin stands in an orange spot, they appear and will pick you up. While carried by them, the player can use the left and right arrow keys to steer them. If the player steer them to another orange spot, they will drop him/her. Players must also be careful not to hit the walls when steering the bats because then the bat will drop him/her down into the pit. Not much is known about the bats, although, there is a bat-like creature in Gary's Room above the Sports Shop that when you click on says "This looks like some kind of fox, but it's flying!". This tells us that the bats might in fact be Flying Foxes. Orange Octopus The Orange Octopus is not to be confused with Squid. They are enemies in the Black Puffle level of the game. They move in either side-to-side patterns or box patterns, and send out an electric charge when the Penguin gets close to them. Getting too close will cause the player to lose a life. However, if the player is touching the border, they will not lose a life. It is the only other non-existent animal in Club Penguin besides Puffles, although it has a very similar real-life counterpart, a Squid and an Octopus. The first two tentacles are somewhat shorter then the rest of the arms. It has three, pale, peach, colored spots on its mantle. It seems to enjoy shocking penguins. It also seems to be evil, because it makes a very evil, mean, smiling face when you get shocked. It appears to be missing its breathing tube, or siphon. This type of Octopus seems to evolved from spraying ink to having a more effective defense, a powerful electric force field that gives powerful shocks, although, octopi don't release electricity in real life. There must be Purple Octopi too, according to Octi the Inflatable Octopus. Sharks Sharks appear in the Blue Puffle levels of the game where they go across the icy platforms eating all the ice in their path and leaving a trail of deadly water. They usually go around the edges though they sometimes make sudden turns right into the Penguin. If the penguin touches a shark or is standing on an ice block when the shark destroys it, they will lose a life. Giant Squid The Giant Squid appears briefly in Puffle Rescue. It helps you find an entrance to the Underwater Room while playing in the Black Puffle level. After you do this it doesn't appear anymore. thumb|300px|right Trivia *It is the only game that leads to a secret room. *On the 4th of August in the stamp games section it showed Puffle Rescue stamps, but there was no symbol and they were all loading. By the end of the day Club Penguin removed them temporarily. *The game now has stamps, which were uploaded on August 30, 2010. For a complete listing, see List of Stamps. *A portion of the Black Puffle level appears in Card-Jitsu as a power card. The opposing player floats up via a fan and gets trapped in a bubble until it pops. .]] Glitches *When you lose lives, everything is like this: Score: 01 Coins: 01, but it may not show score: 01 coins: 01 when you find the secret entrance in the black puffle level 1. This glitch has been fixed. *once you exit on how many stamps you earned on puffle rescue, you end up in the last igloo you have been in. This glitch is not yet been fixed, but the glitch may be because you add puffles for yourself. Stamps *Easy: 1 Coin Bag, Quick Catch, Rapid Rescue, 1 Coin Bubble. *Medium: SOS 30, 2 Coin Bags, Snow Student, Cave Coins, Cave Coins Plus, Super Catch, Easy Cannon, Close Call, Express Rescue, 10 Sea Levels, 2 Coin Bubbles. *Hard: SOS 60, 3 Coin Bags, Snow Master, Cave Coins Max, Expert Catch, Super Cannon, Extreme Rescue, 20 Sea Levels, 3 Coin Bubbles. *Extreme: Snow Hero, Extreme Cannon, 30 Sea Levels. puffle res.png|Gameplay on snow levels (non member) SWF Ice Level Intro Cave Level Intro Underwater Level Intro Puffle Rescue Logo Category:Club Penguin Category:Games Category:Games after Disney Category:Puffle Category:Puffle Rescue